Shattered Decisions
by lsabellaSwan
Summary: I tried to avoid the obvious but it was impossible. No matter how hard I tried..no matter what I did. My heart yearned for him. He was the one for me. There was no turning back from the decision I'm about to make. It's either now or never. Life or death. I have chosen what I can't live without.
1. Chapter 1: Ready for Tonight

** Author's quick note: This story is inspired by Stephanie Meyer's Eclipse story and this is the part when Bella and Edward go to the Mountain top to set up the tent to stay for the night. I don't take copyright. I don't own any characters but have some ideas of how I'd continue Eclipse.**

A bright light hits my face before everything turns black. I gasped and struck up straight up from bed drained with sweat. Where am I? I look around and notice that I'm at Emily's house. It's 7 am what am I doing up so early? I rose from the bed and took my cell phone and decided to check my messages; which all of them were texts and missed calls from Bella. Bella, I must return these calls and texts but I couldn't bring myself to it. I guess I should if I am going to work with the leeches she call family. Ugh I can't believe she can even consider becoming one of them especially since she just graduate. I took my phone with both my hands and beginning to text her**: Bells I'm sorry I didn't get your text. I was busy patrolling but yeah I'll be at your house at 9 am. **A new text popped up: **No need for that, I got it under control just letting you know that Bella is under perfect protection~ Edward.**A growl manages to escape my lips as my hands grip the phone harder causing my palms and forehead to sweat even more. Fucking leech what the hell does he think he is? He is using her phone and now he thinks he can control her whenever he wants to? Hell to the fucking no. I manage to stand up and go to the bathroom to calm myself before texting back: **Forget it leech, I will be there in less than 30 minutes and you bet you'll see me.** A smirk stuck on my face as I throw my phone on the bed and shut the door to the bathroom. After my shower I manage to put on some cologne and stick my cell on the back of my pants pockets. I shook Embry and got a louder snore; I rolled my eyes and shook even harder until he jumped up "Huh? What I didn't do it!" He said then rubs his eyes looking at me yawning. "Man, I need you to drive me to Bella's house" I asked and Embry raised his brow "Now why would I? Besides why can't you just phase and go there yourself?" I glared at him and took his keys and walked outside. He followed right behind and groaned "Man Jake why do you have to be like this?" I open the door to his beat-up old Chevy. "Embry stop bitching and sit in the passenger side or stay here" I tighten the grip on the wheel. "Damn Jacob who is this? You are not acting like your old moping self" he replied shutting the door to his side as I start the car; leaving Emily's house. "

"Huh? A new Jacob? What do you mean?" my brows furrowed in confusion. "Jacob you used to be all depressed and your mind was full of rock and shit" He replied as he looked at me. "Embry, I always listen to Three Days Grace, Linkin Park and other rock artists. It's what I listen to and sometimes Eminem but other than that Rock is just my think. I guess I am not moping because I realize that I have the perfect thing to say to get Bella to realize that I love her just as much as she loves me. Tonight we are going to be camping and I'm taking Seth's shift and watching over Bells and the leech up in the mountain tops." I explained with a shrug from my shoulders all nonchalant. Embry whistled and clapped "Alright Jacob! You are going to fuck Bella? That's awesome man! Make sure you bring a condom or something."

I chuckled and shook my head "Man I don't know where you got that from. I am going to speak to her not take her virginity. Are you crazy? The leech is going to be there." My response seems to not let Embry giving up from his perverted ideas "Well you can try to convince him to leave?" "Oh Embry, Bella isn't someone easy like the past girlfriends you have been sleeping with" I park the car in front of a house which is four houses away from Bella's. "I'm going to go now; I'll tell you how it went tomorrow when we are at the battle field okay?" I hopped out of the car and shut the door. I walked behind the houses until I reach Bella's house and I climbed up the tree and into the window; it was too easy since her window was already open. "I thought I told you I have it from here" Edward said wrapping his arms around Bella. Just the sight of it made me sick "Well I'm sorry but I don't give a fuck on what you want now get out of here so I can speak to Bella or else you will have one hell of a night tonight" I growled. He let Bella go and stood up "You have an hour or less depending on how long I hunt but when I'm back you better be gone" He walked to the window and I turned around facing Bella walking to lie next to her. I lay next to her and wrapped my arm around her causing her to curl up closer to me. I flinch at her scent of her and leech but I close my eyes and rest my chin above her head.

~~~10 AM~~

I woke up to a familiar scent and pressed my lips against the warmth which felt amazing on my lips. I open my eyes slowly and saw a muscular tan chest "Jacob? How long have you been here? Where is Edward?" "Awhile and Edward is hunting so he won't be back until awhile" he replied securing my body close to his. I shook my head and pressed my hands on his chest pushing him off me "Jake I have to get up and get dressed and leave before Dad notices I'm here and not at the Cullen's." "Alright but come back when you're done getting dressed" he let me go from his grip but in his voice was something I couldn't detect. I stood up and yawned taking my small bag with clothes that Alice gave me for the night at her house. Edward told me he had something to tell me when I come back and I wonder what it is. I finished my shower and packed up a set of clothes in hand so that I have something to wear tomorrow. Jacob was still there and greeted me with a tight hug. I wondered what was up with him because he seems really happy and he looked gorgeous when he smiles. I hugged him back tightly in return inhaling his scent. He wore some kind of cologne that I couldn't recognize but it drove me crazy. I gasped "Jacob..can't breathe" and thankfully he pulled away without noticing how crazy I felt. What was this? "Sorry my bad are you okay?" he pat my head softly. "Yeah I'm fine just a bit light headed but I'll be fine. How about you?" I asked pulling away from our hug. "I'm fine Bells actually there's something I must tell you..Well tonight I'll be sticking around outside your tent instead of Seth so you'll be seeing more of me today" He said with a smile. "Oh well..that's great I guess" I answered a bit more surprised than I thought I would react. "Bella, Edward is coming back so I guess I'll see you later then bye" Jake replied more upset than angry. He jumped out of the window as I manage to wave bye to him. "Bella, I miss you so much" Edward hugged me tightly as my eyes looked at my phone in his hands and the fact Edward changed clothes.

~End note: Sorry if I didn't indent it with it messed up my Indenting in this story. Reviews are really encouraging to me so please leave some. Good and bad is fine with me and suggest me some ideas and I might use your ideas to my story :) ~


	2. Chapter 2: Untold Truth

"Hey" I manage to say before swallowing hard Edward looked gorgeous which is why I can't believe so beautiful can ever look at me not to mention love me. "Hello love I missed you when I went out hunting and-"he didn't finish his sentence all he did was lower his head and pressed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arm around his neck with my left arm while my right hand gets a grip of his chin. He kissed me deeply causing not only goose bumps from me but my heart to skip a beat. I kissed him back eagerly to show how much I missed him and felt him smile on my lips. He pulled away and I shook my head bringing him closer to me once again kissing him deeply as he kissed me hurriedly. "Bella..let me take you somewhere special today" he replied to me pressing a kiss on my forehead. "Victoria is bringing her army of vampires today and your family and the pack are about to fight them tomorrow." I said getting a confused look from Edward. I continued "What I'm saying is why do you want to take me anywhere special where I'm too stressed to even think about dates besides I'm happy no matter where we go, as long as I'm with you that's all that matters to me." He nodded and took me in his arms and hugged me tightly. "Well love I guess the meadow we can visit for a while before meeting up with Jacob. He took my bag and gave it to me then he picked me up and jumped out of the window running full speed to the meadow. We reached the meadow in no time and I saw a beautiful meal in front of me. There was simply beautiful a plate with some kind of food I never cooked nor ever tasted. "What is this?" I asked "A date like I said" Edward said as he walked me over to the basket. I spent two hours eating since I stopped ever couple of minutes to talk to him and ask him questions I never thought of asking. "So you aren't a virgin?" I asked merely curious. He chuckled and shakes his head "Nah but it's no big deal since I have done it with someone I thought I loved but it was all lust." I lick my lips and drink the grape juice from the tall glass cup nodding. "Uh huh well tell me about it" He talked for another hour or so and then he stopped to look at me. "Bella, we have less than 10 minutes before we must go to the field to find Jacob." I nodded and finished eating the chocolate truffles he has provided me. "Isabella Marie Swan" He said in a serious tone and I turn to look at him giving him my attention. "Never in my whole life have I felt so sure than I do right now, today. You have something extraordinary that I never seen in any woman I have met in my whole life. You are forever in my heart no matter what so; will you do the honor and marry me?" He presents me a ring that was shaped in an oval with small diamonds that shined according to the sun reflecting off it. I swallowed hard as he present me the ring and nodded "Yes.I..I do" He smiled that crooked smile and we stood up and he wrapped his arms around me kissing me once again. "I'm glad that you said so Miss Swan" He said pulling away taking me in his arms and starts running to meet up with Jacob. Oh no I am not ready… I can't face Jacob after saying yes to Edward. I have chosen though, my life is to be a vampire and live forever with Edward and the Cullens. I smiled thinking of how I'd look as a vampire and as , Edward's wife. "You are going to wear it now?" He asked. "Yeah uhm… I will after the battle. I want to be sure Jake's head is clear when he fights tomorrow" I replied. "Who's head needs to be cleared?" Jacob popped out of nowhere of course and Edward hands Jacob me as I said "No one's hopefully" He chuckled and turned around jogging away from Edward. Jacob told me a couple of new things about himself including the fact that he is the original born alpha. "But I guess it makes sense that I let Sam take over since he has found his imprint" He explained telling me that he couldn't do it. "I guess that makes sense…Chef Jacob" I chimed in causing him to smile. "You know I'm going to be jealous when you imprint Jacob. I'm always going to think she isn't good enough for you" I said looking at him. "Well so far I haven't found her but Sam says imprinting happens in different cases. Some later than others. He found his as soon as he laid his eyes on Emily but others happen through a life or death situation. We feel the heart of our imprint and can't bare the feeling of losing them. We are nothing with them" He stares directly at me. I swallowed and looked at his lips sighing but I felt a weird tingle inside of me that I can't tell what it is. "Well Jacob let's hope you find her in the same situation as Sam's" I close my eyes. "I wouldn't be wishing for something that might never happen. Some wolves fall in love with some people and never imprint" I felt his word seep through me and my heart. His breath seems to tickle my lips. "Bella, I know how I make you feel" he whispered huskily. Damn Jacob I hate it when he does that. It is attractive and I never brought it up to myself to admit it. I opened my eyes and noticed his eyes gazed into mine. His eyes were pouring love, adoration and longing. I couldn't look away as he stared deeply into my eyes. He leaned in and closed his eyes kissing my lips. I closed mine in response and begin kissing back in response. Why did I do that? I just accepted Edward's hand in marriage and now I'm kissing my best friend? His lips move with mine in ways I never knew before. My heart picked up speed as I start to wrap my arms around his neck kissing him deeply pulling on his hair. I heard a grunt in response and felt this new high I never felt with Edward. I felt like I was in heaven or some unknown paradise and I didn't want it to end. "Bella…" Jacob whispered pulling away kissing my forehead. My heart seemed to sing for joy as I bite my lip. He closed his eyes breathing heavily through his nose. "Jake-I" I tried to explain but he kissed my lips to shut me up. Pulling away he replied "Bella, don't tell me you regret that kiss because I sure as hell felt your heart race against that small chest of yours. Wolves have extremely good hearing and smelling" I swallowed hard and nodded. We reached the top of the hill and I nipped on his neck and I didn't even notice what I was doing until he start to moan and groan speaking huskily "Bells can you stop it please babe I can't concentrate with you biting me" I stopped all the sudden. What was up with me? Was it my hormones or was it my instincts? Huh? My tongue begins to trace along his collar bone then up to his Adam's apple. "Holy shit Bells what are you trying to do to me? You are driving me crazy" He manages to choke out. I felt wild like there was something in me that wanted to explore this feeling in me. I have mixture of emotions I felt this strong love for him and this desire to conquer him, to tell him that he's mine and only mine. "Jacob put me down" I manage to say. "Wait what? We are so close to camping location can you just wait a little bit?" He said walking even faster biting hard on his bottom lip. I grunted in defeat and nodded maybe I can discuss this with him somewhere else. "Jacob when can we talk again?" I asked managing to keep my body from going crazy. "Uhrm well tonight I'll be outside so you can talk to me then" He answered smirking and I nodding knowing there is something he knew about me that I must didn't know myself. "Bella it's wonderful to meet you again" Edward said as I was gently let go from Jacob but I didn't run to Edward like I normally would. I walked to him and sighs hugging him with one of my arms. "You okay Bella,love?" He asked and I nodded responding with a simple answer "I'm just tired that's all." "Well thank you Jacob but you can go now I'm done setting up camp so Bella can rest now" Edward led me inside without letting me see Jacob.

_**~~hours later. Now it's night time~~**_

All I heard from outside was teeth chattering and Bella breathing hard as she shiver. I couldn't sleep knowing I'm fine being out here but she's in there freezing plus she needs to tell me something. I stood up and phased not bothering to put underwear on just pants as I slipped inside the tent. "I can't sleep with all that teeth chattering" I responded and looked at Bella and smirked. "No,just no" Edward replied as I move forward to her he laid his hand on my shoulder. I growled and glared at him "Get your hands off of me" "Keep your hands off of her" he replied harshly. "Don't-Don't fight" Bella said through her chattered teeth. I manage to slip in the sleeping bag and felt her cold hands and feet on my body. I shivered at the first moment of this cold contact but then relaxed I whispered "Don't worry Bella you'll warm up soon. Faster if you took off your clothes" Bella punched my chest and try hard not to laugh "Jake, stop. Anyways..like I was saying Edward I need to talk to Jacob alone can you spare me a couple of minutes? Alone. I don't want you to listen to my talk with Jacob okay?" Edward glared at me before looking back at her and nodding leaving us alone. "So what were you saying Bella?" I asked her and she nodding before looking up to me "There's something I don't know what it is but ever since we kissed I felt something I never felt before..this longing and desire to..have your touch Jacob" She explained and my smirk got even bigger. "Bella, You are in love and I am in love and you can tell that our love is something so big that you can't help but feel this way" I replied. Her hands trailed up and down my body exploring it and my eyes widen in her wild side coming out. Her nails pinched at my abs before trailing along my back her legs entangling themselves around my waist as she brought her body closer to me. "Bella.." I breathe heavily closing my eyes trying to control myself damn why is she doing this to me? She is driving me wild and making it so hard for me to stay in control. Fucking stupid animal instincts and everything inside of me that causes me difficulty to have self-control. "Jacob..I want to know something..How bad do I drive you crazy?" She purred basically biting my earlobe causing me to shiver. "Fuck Bells stop please before I go mad" I groaned feeling my cock go hard I got a moan in response. "I feel it Jacob..I didn't know I drove these feelings inside of you too" She replied. "You have no idea" I chuckled darkly. I kissed her forehead and then her cheeks. "Edward is coming back" I said and she kissed me deeply which threw me off ground. Then Edward came and sit in the corner as I pull away pressing my forehead on hers. "Can you attempt to control your thoughts?" Edward spoke quietly as Bella pretend to sleep. "Well maybe you should stay the hell out of my head" I hissed at him. "You know Bella can live a normal,happy human life if you let her" I said. "Yes but I can't let her go, I do love her but recently there is something she has that changed or maybe it's me" He explained. "What do you mean? Your feelings for her changed?" I said confused by this new information. "Jacob there are some things that I can't help to feel. I love Bella yes, but not the same as before. I wish I can tell her but I can't..I mean she already said yes to marry me but now I don't feel it's right.I feel that I must tell her why I asked her hand in marriage was to hide from my true love" He explained as my grip went harder on Bella's body. She was going to marry him? What the fuck? And she didn't even tell me any of this shit. I was pissed off but confused at the fact she almost admit the fact that she loves me too. "I can't hurt her Jacob so you must tell her for me" He said sounding hurt at that the statement. I shrugged and looked at him "Sure as long as you break up with her." He nodded and looked down at his hands before looking at me directly "I'm in love with Tanya Denali,a blonde vampire that lives in Alaska, and I am going there when this battle is over. I tried to avoid this thinking I love Bella more but I can't help it Jacob I love her more" He said. "Then why the hell would you tell Bella to marry you just when you are in love with another?" I asked. "Like I said Jacob I thought marrying her would help me get over Tanya but I can't I'm too deeply in love with her" Edward said and I just shook my head. "At least I know that she has someone that loves her just as much as she deserves" I smirked in response and replied "Well She told me something on the lines that she loves me now so I now everything will be alright" I nodded and yawned closing my eyes. "Well Jacob I know this is strange but I'm glad you are here tonight" said Edward. "Meaning as much as I would like to kill you..I'm glad she's warm and has someone to take care of her" I said. "You know if you weren't my natural enemy I might actually like you" He said. "If you weren't a blood sucking demon and you will stick to your word then maybe then I might… No not even then or after" I shook my head laughing. I rest my head on the pillow of the sleeping bag and fell asleep.

I woke up and looked around to see no one is in the tent. I stretched and head outside to see Bella's face red and covered with tears. So the leech did break up with her hmpf about time to I smirked and saw her throw the ring on the ground. "Bella, please listen I-" "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU TRY TO FUCKING SAY! I SAY IM DONE WITH YOUR BULLSHIT! IT'S OVER ALRIGHT? OVER I DON'T WANT YOU OR YOUR RING! YOU GO SHOVE IT UP TANYA'S ASS AND SEE HOW SHE LIKES IT OKAY?" She yelled on the top of her lungs. Damn I never heard Bella spoke like that before either boy has she changed. "FINE! BELLA JUST DON'T CRY OVER ME BECAUSE I WILL BE HAPPILY WITH TANYA IN ALASKA OKAY? JUST BYE OKAY?" Edward yelled back and walked off. "FUCK YOU!" Bella yelled and walked away as well surprisingly she didn't see me. I ran after Bella's direction and wrapped my arms around her waist "Hey beautiful" I kissed her shoulder hearing her sniffle and lean back against my touch. "I…don't know…what I did…wrong…He cheated…on me with her when he..when he..when he-" She couldn't finish she was sobbing. I felt anger boiled inside of me but I calmed down and faced her taking her face with both my hand. "Bella, he isn't worth wasting your tears over. What's said and done is done with. You have done your best and been your best but you aren't meant for this life with him." I said kissing both her tear-stained cheeks. "You don't deserve him Bella, you are beautiful and you don't need to change to be worth it to me, you are worth so much more than any diamond in the world, There's no value to how beautiful and amazing you are. I love you Bella and only you, there's no one else and never anyone can replace you" I said kissing her deeply; She wrapped her arms around my neck as my arms wrap around her waist. We kissed passionately like lovers that haven't seen each other in years, lovers that have been in love for the first time. I finally understood what those cheesy songs meant, what those cheesy movies meant, and what my dad had that cheesy grin every time he looked at my mom. It's love and now I knew what it was like to be in love. I am in love with my best friend and I never knew that can be possible. I pulled away from our kiss as soon as I heard Seth howl. "I must go now" I said whispering softly. "Be safe" She replied closing her eyes resting her hand on my neck as I lean in and place a quick kiss on her lips. I slowly pulled away and jogged away smirking at my fortune.


	3. Chapter 3: Teenage Hearts

The fact that I was acting on my instincts and didn't think what I was doing therefore I end up being like this. Doctor fang just finish re-breaking my bones to make sure they heal correctly. I have a high fever which is not usual of me since I'm always hot. My mind lingered to that moment in the mountain top. Bella yelling at Edward then kissing me; all of this happen so sudden I wonder if it was my imagination or was I dreaming. I close my eyes flinching at the pain of my body feeling like my body is on fire while another tortuious pain took over. "He's asking for you" I heard the doctor said and then I heard slow footsteps entering my room.

"You made it Bella and in one piece too how was it?" I asked my eyes closing down a bit as a new wave of pain came that's when I was sure the medicine wore out. "Edward manage to kill Riley and Victoria but he just left as soon as the Volturi left." She spoke softly as if she spoke above a whisper that it might be too loud for me or something. "What did they say? The Volturi guys?" I asked. "Well they are surprise on how we defeated all the new borns and they..they can't wait til they see my full potential as a vampire" she answered moving close to me. "Bella, you are not going to be one of them are you?" My voice raised a bit as my body shook causing the pain of my left side all to be hurting at the same time. I groaned in pain. "Jacob-JAKE! Stop, just calm down okay? I-I got this..I'm not going to" She said. "I'm sorry I yelled.I just don't don't want you to be hurting yourself any more. I've hurt you too much for too long" She whispered as she stroked my cheek.

"Bella it is worth breaking every bone, getting every scar or bruise, or getting rejected numerous of times. It's worth it because in the end after all this pain I got you" I replied smiling softly at her. She smiled a sad smile in return and took my right hand in hers looking over my body at how badly injured at look, however I manage to make her laugh a bit when I said "Like what you see?" "Always just not today" she replied simply, and I asked "Why not?" "I don't like seeing my best friend injured up like that" She answered state-of-fact sort of way. "Well don't worry about me Bells I'll be better in no time plus I gotta take you on our first date" I smirked and winked. "Sure Jacob I'll gladly join you to a date" Bella said squeezing my hand reassuringly. "What is dad going to think of me?" "Well he's going to be happy to know that his daughter finally got to her senses and to finally get a chance to date his best friend's son" I replied.

"Jacob so it's all true? What Edward and Sam said?" she asked. "What did they say?" I asked obviously confused. "They said you imprinted and the fact that you did it when you killed that new born that ran towards me" She said looking at me with her beautiful chocolate eyes. "It must be since I can't imagine my life without you" I said releasing her hand to stroke her cheek. "Jacob, It's time for your next dosage" Carlisle said as he enter the room giving me more morphine. "Thank you Carlisle for everything, it's kind of you to take care of Jacob" Bella said looking at me before standing up. "I must go home now see you around Jacob" She said looking at Carlisle then back at me. "Wait what about the sleep over at the Cullens? You can..stay here and go home tomorrow" I asked looking at Carlisle for help.

"Yes, Bella stay here I know about the fight with Edward and we'll figure things out with the Volturi just don't stress and tomorrow I'll send Alice here to pick you up and take you home will that work?" He answered my silent prayers with a nod. _Thank you Carlisle_ _and thank God for keeping me alive also a chance to be with Bella_ I thought. "Well, I guess so but I need to think of where to sleep and I got to shower" She answers and I relaxed some more as I take the dose Carlisle gave me. It stings still but my body felt better. She whispered something to Carlisle and gave me a nod before leaving the room. I close my eyes and let myself drift off to sleep.

_~~Weeks later~~_

"About time I took you out somewhere" he said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "We are having our first date as picnic outside?" I raised both my brows grinning. "Well I wanted to keep things traditional for my imprintee plus I know you hate it when I spend money on you" he replied popping a grape in my mouth. I chewed on it thoroughly before answering "Yeah, you sure do know me better than anyone else." "Besides you didn't see what I bought you" he said reaching out something from behind him from a bag I thought was used to set this date up. He handed me a box and open it in front of me there stood a beautiful diamond necklace with a huge blue stone on it. Surrounding the blue gem was a tiny white diamonds making a circle. The blue stone looked kind of like a heart if you looked carefully. I gasped and looked up at Jacob in shock as he swallowed hard looking back at me "A bit too much?" he asked. "N-No it's perfect I just wonder how did you get this? If you don't mind me asking" I said moving closer to him. "My friends and I saved up some money and I did some work around La Push that earned me enough money to go to Port Angles and buy you this" he said taking my hand and kissing it softly.

"Thank you, Jacob this means to much to me" I said taking the gift and putting it besides me. "No problem" He smirked at me and pulled me close to him. There must be something about this connection I had with him because everything seemed so perfect. I went on my knees and looked at Jacob and noticed things I never noticed. The way his eyes reveal such love that I would gaze softly back taking my hand and hold his while my free hand would stroke down his jawline with my index finger as I admire the feeling of his heated skin on mine. My heart skipped a beat as he placed his hand on my chest feeling my heart beat. Nothing seems to matter but the guy infront of me. His life,his happiness was all mine. I wanted nothing more than to be with him forever. My breath quicken as he leaned in pressing his forehead against mine,his eyes already closed, as he reaches slowly for my lips. His hot breath tickles my lips and this strong feeling of longing came over me as my lips almost touch his. Finally closing my eyes I felt his lips crushed on mine starting to move in the same pattern as mine respond. Kissing Edward felt like the needing to be high but that was one thing, kissing Jacob was a need to breathing it was something I always needed all along and my heart would skip and run before it finally flies into the air. My lips became more controlling than my brain and my kissing became into a heavy anxious make out.

His hands would reach my hips and press my body against his causing my body to feel the heat sensation of both Jacob's body heat and my hormones wanting more of Jacob. My hands would first yank fistfuls of hair before they snake their way to the front of his chest where his button-up shirt was on. He always kept about two or three of them unbutton because he felt hot but I think it was because his few chest hair love to tease me.

I heard him groan and growl a bit as my hands start unbuttoning the rest of the shirt which felt kind of déjà vu-ish. Jake stop kissing me to get some air but couldn't breathe right as my hands start removing his shirt, which he helped removed and toss it to the side, before kissing my neck biting on it. "Ohh Jacob, don't stop oh please don't until you mark me" I breathe heavily closing my eyes biting hard on my bottom lip as Jacob bite my neck licking it. My hands start touching all up and down his back and felt all his back muscles which only got me more hot and heavy for him. My legs wrapped around his waist as I start moaning as he start to pepper kisses down my collar bone. "Bella,Bella I have to stop" Jacob let go of me shutting his eyes breathing heavily. "No don't, Jacob I said it's fine" I replied trying to get his hand on my hips once again.

"No, Bella you don't get it I'll go crazy if I don't control myself and I made this promise to my dad that I wouldn't break it" He said sitting down calming himself. I sit up looking at him running a hand through my hair sighing "Another Edward." His eyes shot right open and glared at mine "Bella, trust me I want to really bad and if you don't know then maybe you should take a better look at me." I stared down at his shorts which was painfully obvious that he was turned on by my crazy actions. "I'm sorry it's just Edward said the same thing before" I said looking away from Jacob before he sees my eyes water from rejection.

"Bella" he whispered going behind me and gave me a hug tightly. "I'm sorry I didn't but I have to because it's something I must do. I respect you and your body so I'm waiting" He stroke my head patting my back softly before kissing my shoulder. "Besides Charlie's coming here in a few minutes" He chuckled softly as I gasped.

~~_Author's note: If you would love to see the necklace Jacob bought Bella then copy and paste this link or click on it if you can.__ And Remember reviews are lovely :D ~_


	4. Chapter 4: Destroyed Beauty

"Well hello there Chief Swan" I said smiling holding Bella's hand tightly as we stood up and walk towards him from our picnic date. "Hello Jacob I see your first date with my daughter turned out a disaster. What happened?" He asked raising a brow at the stuff all tossed around and the picnic blanket all wrinkled up. "Oh it was great Charlie it was just a bee that came over while Bella was eating a twinkie and she just screamed and fell back and I had run and stomp around to kill the critter." I explained which was surprising that I said a perfect lie to him. "Well Jacob next time you should think of inside dates alright? Where's Billy?" He asked seeming to accept the lie perfectly. "He's inside watching tv inside the house. You are about the miss the game" I said coolly looking at Bells grinning which she seems to be smiling back but blushing as well. "That old hag! How could he?" He exclaimed laughing then looked at Bella "Now Bells you be safe okay? And you two be good okay?"

We nodded and he walked inside before I start laughing. "What's so funny Jacob?" She said laughing as well. "He bought it, he thought a bee actually came and made this mess which was actually caused by you Bells" I explained brushing a strand of hair away from her face. "Thank you Jake" She said wrapping her arms around my neck smiling at me. "Anytime Bells" I leaned in kissing her nose. "What should we do now?" she whispered letting one of her hands slide off my neck holding my hand tightly. "We can go inside and watch the game?" I suggested. "We could or we can make something together?" She suggested with a smirk. I chuckled and nodded as we both head inside.

I have never seen Jacob this happy since that time I bought the truck off his father's hand. "Your daughter does make him happy" Billy said breaking the silence as if he could read my mind. "Yeah and I haven't seen Bells this happy in years" I replied nodding in agreement. "About time she left Cullen and chose what's good for her" He looked at the tv taking a sip from his beer can. "That's what I wonder how can she be so obsessed with Cullen and then out of nowhere she dumps him and goes with Jacob. I wonder what gotten into her recently" I wondered aloud. "Maybe she just needed to get her head cleared and then she realized what she needed was right in front of her and so I'm glad she chosen right" Billy answered looking at me. "Well I just hope they last. They do look happy together and in love too" I admitted remembering how I saw Jacob look at my daughter in a way that I never saw him look before. He's in love.

I heard Jacob walked in the house with my daughter and I knew I had to start up a different conversation. Billy was way ahead of me "You know Sue is coming over this Thursday to bring me some more food and help around the house if you like to come over you sure can." I nodded and turned my head to look at Jake and saw him laughing aloud getting out some ingredients from the cabinet. "Yeah of course I'd like to come here this Thursday" I turned my head back at Billy. "Can you believe what your son asked me the other day?" "What?" Billy asked looking interested. "He asked if he can have my approval so when he asks my daughter's hand in marriage" I whispered. "He really does love Bella so he does want your approval so that he can marry her when the time is right" he nodded and looks back at the screen.

We watched the game and then the aroma of chocolate filled the room. "What do we have here?" Billy asked wheeling his way to the kitchen. I soon followed him and saw Jacob pulling out the tray of cookies while Bella was cleaning the dishes they used to create this delicious smelling dessert. "Smells good when can we have some?" I asked sitting down on the chair. "Of course dad" Bella smiled and laughs softly as Jacob whispered something in her ear. She smacked him on the chest exclaiming "Jake!" before laughing hard. I raised a brow and looked at Billy who just shrugged and mumbled "Kids." Bella took out two paper plates and set them on the table; She handed me four cookies and Billy two with two tall glasses of milk. Billy ate happily and I just munched away. "See Bells you can sure make the best cookies" Jacob said taking a bite out of a big cookie he held in one hand. "Aw come on Jake it's just cookies besides you helped me make them" She answered eating one herself. "More like I distracted you from making them any faster" He smirked kissing her earlobe causing her to giggle. I finished up my cookie and rolled Billy back to the living room to give the kids some privacy.

"You know we could use another cook in the house besides Sue" Billy said. "Well I must keep my cook until she finishes college or whenever she is ready for marriage" I simply replied. "She will marry soon Charlie, just you wait and see and I'll be happy to watch her walk down that aisle" Billy said grinning. "Sure whatever you say" I said and flipped on the channel to the news. "Hey Dad? Bella and I are going to take a walk to the beach." Jacob said aloud. "Alright son be safe and have fun!" Billy yelled as Jacob and Bella walked out the door. "You sure trust your son" "Well of course I do it's about time he goes outside for freedom. He's been in this house healing from that accident and he miss being outside" Billy stated "Yeah and he seems to be better already it's good he's hanging out with Bella" "She needs to come here more often because when she's gone he always talks about her" "Well what does he say?" I asked. "He tells me of what she does, what she'd be doing at this moment, or what she likes to do and stuff like that, and the thing is every time he mentions her or I mention Bella I can see that little shine in his eyes and the adoration and what he told me that 'She is like no one else' and that's when I realize that Bella is someone Jacob loves so much and he would give up everything and anything just to make her happy" Billy tells me.

"Well I'm glad that he grew up to be such a strong man and he has been through so much" I nod in agreement. "Hey Billy?" Embry came inside the house looking at me then Billy. "Yeah?  
He responded. "Sam needs to talk to you now" "Well send him in" Billy said. I stood up and looked at Billy "I better go now Billy before this house gets too crowded I'll see you later" "Okay then bye Charlie" Billy waved and I walked out the door heading to my cruiser. I begin driving away until I start to notice things I haven't before. Like how come there's less killings after awhile and how there's been spotting of huge bears but they are wolves_. "Dad they're not bears they're wolves and I mean they are huge wolves. I saw them when I was in the woods" _Giant wolves was what my daughter saw and if the wolves are not the ones who are killing then who are? Is there some psycho out there that has been killing these people and the wolves somehow killed him? I wish I can find out how but I got to think of a way of alluring the wolves close to my house to see if they are truly harmful.

I drove home safely and noticed a black Volvo outside my house so as soon as I parked the car; I walked out and see what this person wanted. "Hello Edward" I said trying not to sound rude. "Well hello Charlie, I just came here to inform you that my family will still be here but I am moving to Alaska for college and other purposes. I hope Bella is doing well and that she still calls me" Edward said slowly walking back to his car. "Well okay then" I said awkwardly and walked inside the house shutting it behind me. The phone began ringing and I did a little jog to the kitchen to get it. "Hello?" I picked up the phone and answered. "Chief Swan we need you back in the station for a new mission" Said one of the cops on the other end of the phone. I huffed and sighed before replying "Yeah sure, count me in. Just wait 5 to 10 minutes and I'll be there" I said then hang up the phone. It seems that I forgot to ask what was even the case that my assistance is needed, but I enjoy helping others so, I wrote a note to Bella telling her I was out, and left the house going in my cruiser once again.

"I'll be here tomorrow to pick you up and we can go somewhere else tomorrow how does that sound?" I asked cutting the engine off to look at Bella. She nodded "Yeah that sounds great Jacob, what time?" "1:30 for sure" I replied. I leaned in cupping her face with both of my hands kissing her gently before slowly pulling away. "Good night Bella" I said kissing her forehead. "Good night Jacob" she answered back hugging my neck kissing my cheeks before pressing a rough peck on my lips. She opened the door and shut it softly before walking back to watch me leave. I waved and smiled at her and earned a laugh and a wave. I drove off into the night heading back to my house. I drove the typical path but it seemed that there was some crash that caused traffic and I couldn't have the patience to wait so I took a short cut leading me to a different way but I know if I manage to take the right turns I can get home in no time. I heard a killer scream and stopped my car to look at my right. The sun is on it's set and in a couple of hours it'll be down for sure so I got out of my car to see what's the matter. "Hello?" I yelled aloud so the scream can come again. Nothing occurred until I heard a scream "Please! Please help me!" it was a woman's voice and I ran to the direction I heard it.

"What happened to you?" I asked as I can see it was a red-headed woman with long hair and her clothes were dirty as I can see the side of her body was scratched. "My boyfriend dumped me here and left when all the sudden these huge animal that looked like some kind of wolf came and attacked me" She beginning to panic as I heard her heart picked up the pace and start running faster than usual. "Hey I know this is something weird but I can't think of any other way to help. What about I take you to my place and get you cleaned up then I can take you to a hospital or something?" I asked looking at her she nodded and I bended down to pick up her body holding her bridal style I start running back to my Rabbit. Thank God I had the door still open I slowly put her body on the driver's seat before I open the back door and held her in my arms once again to lay her down in the back. I tried to think of a way to stop the bleeding and I sighed removing my shirt putting it on her injured area. "Thank you" she manage to say before closing her eyes flinching in pain. What kind of werewolf would injure a human? I went back to the passenger side and started to drive again. Luckily, I made it back home earlier than I intended to be. "Can you walk?" I asked helping her stand up and she looked at me and tried to take a step before she cried out in pain. I looked down and saw her ankle must be broken or something. "I'm so sorry I tried to make you walk" I said picking her up in my arms walking to my house opening the door with my hand holding her once again. "Who's this son?" Billy asked wheeling his way out of my direction. "Her name is?" I asked looking back at the beautiful woman in my arms. "Clary" she responded. "I found her dad and she's bleeding badly I must help her before taking her to the hospital" I explained before lying her down on the couch.

"Wait here Clary and I'll get everything set up" I said before leaving the room. I got her an old t-shirt of mine, a pair of shorts, a towel, some cloth to wrap around her ankle,a rag,some alcohol, and a bucket with water. After getting everything set up I begin doing my best medical practices on her. I cleaned her face and leave the room as she changed into the clothes I gave her however, it was hard for her to put on her shorts so I had to help her with that part.

She looked into my eyes with her beautiful green ones and said "You look beautiful." I chuckled and shook my head but she touched my shoulder and shook her head too "No you really do, you look very gorgeous." I smirked and tucked her strand of hair out of her face. "Why thank you Clary but I think you need to sleep now. Tomorrow you have a day ahead of you and I got to help you find your way home. Are you okay? Do I still need to take you to the hospital?" I asked. "No I think I'll be fine with some pain killers" She replied. I nodded and went to the kitchen for some pain killers then back with a cup of water. "Here you go" I said and she took the pill with one gulp of water included. "Thank you Jacob" she said settling herself on the couch. I went to get a pillow and a blanket from the closet and helped tuck her in. "You're welcome…Wait how did you know my name?" I asked but she was already asleep. I raised a brow and blinked thinking maybe she'll answer it tomorrow or something. I went to the bathroom before going to my room and lie down on the bed falling fast asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5: Trip to my Destiny

My heart felt this warm aura when I stared deeply into her eyes it was like my soul has been lifted and I couldn't breathe. She was my air that I breathe and I wanted nothing more than to be consumed by her love and presence. I saw nothing but her and nothing mattered. Her green eyes that looked at me with such love and strong passion and that flaming red hair of hers that goes down her back until it touches her waist. I smiled at her and welcomed her in my arms. I kissed her deeply and she kissed me back welcomed by my presence. All the sudden I felt someone's gaze upon of me. I stopped kissing my existence and turned my head and faced my misery_. "I knew it all along" _she said as her chocolate brown eyes filled with such agony and anger there was also jealousy and hate towards the girl in my arms_. Bella. How can my heart not feel anything towards her anymore? _I felt happiness to finally found my soul mate but I felt horrible that my best friend was in such pain that I caused._ "Bella I'm so sorry" _I whispered as she shook her head and ran away_. "Bella!" _I yelled and ran after her leaving my imprint. I followed Bella into the woods and found her on the ground. I heard her laugh then cry in pain as I ran to her side. I stood behind her _"I always knew you'd be the reason to my death Jacob" _she spoke and blood pooled around her_. "Bella_" I whispered facing her and saw her face completely pale with red eyes with her mouth filled with blood as she smirked evilly and lunged forward biting my neck.

I lunged straight up and felt ran my hand over my hair. I didn't imprint on Clary but why did I dream of that and why did I dream of Bella being a vampire if she has chosen me? I stood up and went to the bathroom to freshen up. When I went for a little snack in the kitchen Clary appeared. "You're in danger so might as well life the last moments of your life with someone that is worth it" Clary said. "What are you talking about? Clary why are you awake?" I asked grabbing an apple rinsing it before taking a bite. "I don't sleep. I'm a hybrid but what I'm saying is that the Volturi is coming soon and when they see Bella not a vampire well… Let's say they won't leave until the job is done. Meaning Bella dies along with the Cullen coven" She explained. "And why does Bella have to suffer? Can't the Volturi just kill the Cullens for that?" I asked. "Sadly, that's not how things work out besides I am here to get Bella. I know your name through many things. I heard of your Quiletes and the Cullens so I know everything" She said with a nod.

"When are they coming here?" I asked once more feeling anger and agony in my chest. "10 days if I don't collect Bella and well I must get her to Italy by 7 days" She answered walking up to take a bite from my unfinished apple. I gave her the apple and sighed frustrated. "Is there any ways my pack can defeat them? Or is there any way out to these laws?" I attempt to ask. "Well I doubt it but there are always loop holes. The only way to truly know is to go to Italy and read their rules that is in a book which lies in the library of Italy" she explained. "That is good enough I must pack up and you can pack up for Bella. I'm going too" I said determined and marched back to my room to collect my stuff. "Wait-Wait-Wait just one moment Jacob you can't come. You are a werewolf they will kill you for sure at the spot" she said. "I saved you from my pack so you must help sneak me and Bella in Italy and distract the Volt-whatever until I read the rules please? Bella is everything to me and I got to save her life by risking mine" I pleading looking into her eyes. Her green eyes showed that she cared for me and she nodded kissing my forehead. "Alright since you are so handsome plus you did save me then I should repay you somehow" She responded eating the rest of my apple before throwing it in the trash.

"So when do we leave?" She asked. I started to pack my suit case with a week worth's of clothes before turning back to her to answer "Right now." "Alright then let's go get Bella and we'll be on our way" She answered and I threw my suit case in the back of my Rabbit before I climbed in my car, with Clary already seated ready to go, I started the engine and drove off into the night. "How did your leg start working again? Do you have a quick ability to heal as well?" I asked and she nodded as I kept my eyes on the road. "Yeah as a Hybrid we get injured easily since we are part human but we heal fast as long as we are protected like under care in a house or somewhere away from predators." She explained "Your scent? How come it doesn't smell like a vampire?" I asked. "Well I don't smell like a vampire unless I hunt which I was hunting and your werewolf buddies thought I was a vampire so they attacked. One of the wolves, the alpha Sam I'm assuming, barked something I couldn't understand but made them stop that's when I realize he knew I was a hybrid" She explained and I nodded looking at the road before stopping in front of Bella's house.

"You wait here Clary and I'll be back" I said and she nodded as I left the Rabbit running to Bella's house as soon as possible. I hopped in her open window like before and took a deep breath. How can I do this without alarming her? I begin to walk to Bella's bed and shook her shoulder softly, which caused her to toss and turn at first until she yawned and stretched waking up looking at me. "Jacob? How did you-"she got cut off when I put my hand on her mouth shushing her. "Bella, I promise I'll tell you everything but first you got to write a note to Charlie saying you are going somewhere" I whispered removing my hand from her mouth and she sighed going to her bathroom. "I just can't imagine hurting Charlie again" She said packing up all the necessary things from her bathroom before putting it in her brown bag. "We are going where?" She asked opening drawers and stuffing shirts,pants etc. "We are going to Italy for about a week" I stated and she stop shoving stuff since she got more than enough; she looked at me swallowing hard as if she already knew the answer "Why?" She whispered her voice shaking a bit. I took her in my arms and jumped out the window landing without making much a commotion. I jogged to my Rabbit. "There's danger coming your way and I need to be sure that you are safe" I said and put her down in the passenger side of the car. "I made sure to sit in the back because I knew Bella was going to sit in the front" Clary said causing me to smile and nodded. Bella turned her head as I climbed in the driver's side and start the engine driving off.

"Who's the red-headed girl with your clothes?" Bella asked with a hint of jealousy in her tone. "I'm Clary, Jake's friend and I was hired to find you and get you to the Volturi but since Jacob saved my life well… I am now going to help save your life instead of ruining it" Clary explained. Bella nodded and furrow her brows together in frustration before letting out a huge breath. "Wait a minute…Jacob you don't have a passport what are we going to do?" Bella asked. I gulped and thought to myself _shit how can I forget that I never got a passport? _"I'll phase?" I asked and Clary shook her head answering "You are too big to be hidden and it's too far for you to be in wolf form. I do have this passport made for you." I gasped a bit but kept my eyes on the road. "How did you get me a passport this fast?" I asked and Clary giggled "I knew you would want to come and well… I decided to buy one illegally fake one but it looks real here look it's you" She showed me real quick and I saw it before gluing my eyes back on the road. "Well I just hope it works" I scratched my neck nervously.

Bella asked Clary questions and I just drove and mostly was in my thoughts to hear what they were talking about. I just hope this works because there must be a way to save Bella. I can't imagine losing her especially since she is a part of me, she is my imprint after all and I can't live without her. I remembered the time I imprinted on Bella_. I was carrying her to her blood sucker the night before battle and all the sudden just as soon as I gazed upon Bella my breath seem to be caught and my heart fluttered in a way I never felt before. All the sudden nothing mattered but her, her life, her happiness, her love all of it was mine. I never loved someone so much in my whole life. I can picture myself being with her for the rest of my life and be happy with her. "Jacob? Jake… Jacob!" _I heard my name being called and I snapped my attention back to the road which I saw that I was already parked. "Jacob, you've been staring into space for the past five minutes is everything okay?" Bella asked. "What? Where's Clary?" I asked. "Clary went to get us a flight and I got your suit case and my bag ready" She said. "Oh… No Bella I'm fine just thinking of how I first imprinted" I said walking out of the Rabbit shutting the door. "You imprinted?" Bella asked lowering her voice to a soft whisper as I took my suit case in one hand holding her hand in mine with my free hand. "Yeah, I thought you would know" I said. "How? Oh" she said nodding once she figured it out. "So it's me?" She asked. "It always been you Bells, always and I am not giving you up without a fight" I replied. "You know maybe you should because this isn't your fight and I think it's not fair of Billy to lose his son due to the fact he was protecting my life" She said walking next to me as we go in the airport. "Our flight to Italy will be in an hour" Clary said sitting down where we are suppose to wait. I brought Bella to sit next to me and Clary and I sighed and bite on my bottom lip "Bella, you don't get it. Once I imprinted that means I found my other half of me, my soul mate like I told you before and I am not going to lose half of my soul because you think you are selfish. You are a part of me and the only thing you can do is either brace yourself as I find a way to keep you alive or if you decide to die then I'm dying with you" I spoke close to her ear before kissing her cheek closing my eyes.

"Jacob, this isn't fair. But if you are going to make things hard like that then I choose to fight this battle with you and I will not leave Italy until I leave with you" she said and wrapped her arms around my neck as I lean in kissing her nose as I rest my forehead on hers. I whisper as she leans slowly in "Agreed" and touch her lips with my warm ones. I kissed her softly feeling her soft cool lips and pulled back pulling her close to me resting my chin on her head.

"Well now we have something interesting to watch" Clary stated before sticking her nose to a magazine the airport provided. I chuckled softly and kissed Bella's hair as I can imagine Bella blushing at that comment. Time flew faster than we thought and before we know it. The time has come that we must aboard ourselves on the plane which wasn't too long or hard since me and Bella only have two bags. Clary sat on the right side by herself while I sat on the left side with Bella. Now we have quite an airplane trip that will both get us anxious and stressed about. Not only is this a matter of time but each minute, every hour has to be used wisely since Bella's life depend on it. I closed my eyes and decided to let myself drift to sleep for a little while.


	6. Chapter 6: Council's Approval

Chapter 6

Clary went on to inform the Volturi that Bella is present in Italy. I went to the library and searched and searched on for so long until I found the thick book labeled: _Volturi Rules and Lifestyle. _Bella sat next to me as I start reading the book until Clary came back.

"Aro says that the time is up and that Bella must be present immediately" She said as Bella stood up looking back at me as I nod and whispered, "Bella, I will be there in a minute let me keep looking for the answers alright?" She just followed Clary without another word.

There has to be a rule that can fit Bella's situation. I flipped around through the chapters but nothing seems to fit the situation she was in. I pulled on my hair in frustration before continuing to seek the answer. My eyes water angry tears before I stood up and left.

I ran down the stairs and pushed on these two big doors where I was led to this room with three seats which three red-eyed vampires was seated.

"Which one of you is Aro? Answer me!" I growled as my hands were balled into a fist as I start to walk to them. "Well child, I believe that is me" the one in the middle with a weird voice that sounded like he's happy or something. "You want Bella because she isn't supposed to know about your kind. Why if she's not with the leeches anymore? She is with me. She is my imprint" I said sounded kind of weak in the end. "Oooh hoo hoo look at this, Isabella fell in love with a werewolf after being with a vampire. What a weird twist to this romantic story oh please do tell me how much she means to you." He said sounded entertained.

"Bella is and will always be my everything, once a werewolf finds their other half it is **required **that she knows about my kind and the vampire kind so there is no reason why you have to kill her or change her." I said sounding impressed at what I made up of so quickly.

"Oh well that makes sense..hmm well I must consult Marcus and Caius before the decision is finally made" Aro said before turning to the two men next to him and start speaking in a language I couldn't understand which I assume was Italy.

"She is free to go but if she wishes to come back here then she must be change you hear?" Aro finally spoke to me. I nodded before turning around and walked out the door. I yelled aloud before running around searching for her. I caught her scent and start running as fast as I could. "BELLA!" I yelled and saw her run to me.

I stopped and she ran and jumped on me hugging my neck tightly knocking the breath out of me while I felt the wind from her hair got on my face. "Everything is fine Bella, you are safe now. I promise" I whispered rubbing her back reassuringly.

~Bella's point of view~

I thought that everything was over, life and I couldn't imagine ending my life so early especially when I have so much ahead of me, life with Jacob and college. I felt this strange déjà vu feeling when I ran to find Jacob in the same place where Edward was except he ran past the fountain before stopping, letting me run into his arms. He breathes a bit heavily before telling me that I'm going to be alright. My heart raced from the speed I ran but it also raced from his touch.

Oh how I always crave his warmth on my skin. I thought of how the fact I used to desire the life of a cold one but how time changes the way things are. My heart beat proudly for Jacob as my soul was happy to be with God. I no longer was a zombie because with Jacob as my guardian angel, or wolf as you may call it, I have nothing to be afraid of.

My personal piece of heaven was right in front of me as I pulled away from our hug; I kept one arm around his neck as my hand grabbed the side of his face pulling him to me. My eyes flutter as my lips can feel his warm breath before my lips finally reaches his.

I kissed him softly and slowly but as he pulled me closer to him then my kisses became greedy and hungry for more as his lips kissed mine feverishly with passion and love. My body felt the heat everywhere and this kiss ignited something inside of me that Edward never ignited. This was real after all. I love Jacob Black and he certainly does love me. I have nothing to offer Jacob but myself and he prove me that he is willing to give me anything as long as I'm happy. He pulls away to kiss my forehead before resting his chin on the top of my head.

"We got to head back to Forks now" Jake said. I almost forgot about Charlie until Jake reminded me. I sighed in contentment before pulling back and hold his hand letting out a breath before saying "Yeah, okay Jake let's go home."

Our trip to Forks didn't seem to take long but I kind of wished it did. My dad was beet red by the time he finished yelling at me. "You are grounded young lady do you hear me?" Charlie yelled. "Alright, Dad I'm sor-" I was cut off by some more yelling "I don't want to hear you say sorry do you hear ISABELLA MARIE SWAN?" "Yes sir" I said in a monotone before walking upstairs to my room.

I hope Jacob wasn't going to get a big lecture and yell at by my dad or his dad for leaving for more than two days.

~~Author Note: I don't usually skip ahead on dates but I cannot think you guys want to read days and days of Bella not visiting Jacob so I skip to the part when she's no longer grounded and it's been months since they have been dating~~

I have taken my time to go slow with Bella and I was ready to finally pop the question. Bella already seems to be having a good time on our date so I decided to go for the question of the night. "Bella, we have been together for so long that people can't believe we are still dating. We have taken things slow and we have been friends since we were kids. There is no one I can ever think of that is more beautiful than you are. You are beautiful and I can't imagine my life without you. I love you Bella.." I said before going down on one knee and presents her the box opening it to show her the ring. "Will you marry me?" I asked. Her eyes began to water before she let out a small squeal which surprised me. "Oh yes! Jacob yes!" She reached her left hand out as I slipped on the ring. She hugged my neck as I hug her waist. Her quiet sniffles caused me to chuckle of joy at how she got real emotional and happy. I was thrilled to tell Billy about this too.

No matter where I was, who was around nothing matter but Bella. No woman can ever replace her. I was so grateful that she loved me back and it was before the imprint was settled down. "Come on Bella it's getting late and I must have you home before Charlie comes here with his shot gun" I whispered picking her up surprisingly, causing her to laugh hysterically before she start hitting my chest playfully.  
"Jacob, Thank you" She managed to say. "Thank you? For what? Taking you home before Charlie comes for you?" I teased causing her to laugh softly. "No Jake, Thank you for this date,the ring and just being here with me. This means everything to me" she said kissing my shoulder as I jogged to my rabbit.

"You're welcome Bells" I whispered before driving out of La Push and back to Forks, Washington. "I had a great time today" Bella said before getting out of my Rabbit, which I manage to get out of mine before helping her up the stairs to her house. "Tell Charlie about our date and that I said hi okay?" I said before kissing her lips softly. "Gotcha" She whispered breathlessly before walking up to her door knocking on the door. I walked back to my Rabbit taking off before Charlie open the door.

Weeks went by and patrol wasn't necessary anymore. I was excited for my wedding with Bella and she agreed to get married on August 14. Not only did she needed to prepare more but it was a date that her mother and both my sisters could make it to. Embry, Seth, Jared and Paul were my best men while Leah, Angela, Kim, and Alice were Bella's bridesmaids. I really didn't like the idea of having a leech to my wedding but Bella insisted that Alice was like a sister to her that I had to agree. I wanted Bella happy so I ask the council and they thought it was okay as long as the Cullens left after my wedding.

"So you are letting the ladies do all the wedding planning?" Jared asked as we play a game of football on the beach. "Well yeah, I mean I never got married you know? Plus Bella has been to her mom's wedding and she also has that le- friend of hers that knows how to plan weddings" I shrugged tossing the ball to Seth. "Won't Sam be pissed since his wedding was supposed to be the wedding of the year and now you're getting married the same year?" Seth asked before kicking the ball in the air. I ran and jumped catching it in mid-air landing on the sand without any problem. "I don't know Seth, but I don't really care. I've loved Bella and now that I'm certain she's my soul mate I want to be sure that she's my wife." I said sitting down examining the ball in my hands.

"I don't think the council approves of this imprint Jake" Paul commented as he walked in holding hands with Leah. Ever since I came back with Bella from Italy a lot has happened. Leah was dating Embry until suddenly she felt like someone was in danger and she saved Paul from the bloodsucker Emmett. That day she imprinted on Paul and our pack has been less agonizing. I looked up and glared at Paul before Leah commented "It's true Jacob, Imprints are meant to find the one that is your other half but also someone who can carry on our generation. Point is Bella is a pale-face how can a pale-face make any more pure Natives like us?" Seth and Jared looked from Leah and Paul to me.

"I don't really think that matters since there won't be any blood suckers" I replied. "What if there is more?" Paul sneered. "Well I'm not the only one with an imprint. There's you and Leah, Sam and Emily, Kim and Jared, Quil and Claire see that should be more than enough." I shrugged throwing the ball aside before standing up. "I'm going home now. Dad's probably going to be hungry soon I'll see you guys tomorrow okay?" I jogged off before hearing any other reply. "Jacob you're home!" Billy grinned and rolled over to me. I smelled spaghetti and brownies. "Dad how did this happen?" I asked washing my hands in the sink before settling down on the table. "Oh it was Sue if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have this all set up." Billy exclaimed. "Oh well thanks dad what's the occasion?" I asked. "Oh finish your food first then we'll talk." Billy said smiling before he wheeled his way back to the living room.

I felt like something is odd or maybe I'm overreacting from the conversation I had earlier. Sam walked in on me before I even finish my brownies. "Jacob I need to have a word with you.."


	7. Chapter 7: Plans and the Big Day

Chapter 7

I stood up pushing the chair inside the table running a hand through my hair looking at Sam sighing frustrated with his presence. "Go ahead and get over with what you are going to say" I said looking at him. "The council would like to set a meeting with you and your family" Sam said looking back at me with the same anger. "Well tell the council that the meeting will be held in two weeks" I looked at him determined with my decision since I wanted to be sure that Bella gets a perfect honey moon that she deserves. "Three days **Jacob, Three days" **He said adding his alpha command voice in the end giving me no choice. "Three days? That's the day of my wedding!" I shouted in protest. "Too bad you planned it on a wrong time you can either accept it or just push the wedding to another month" He said before leaving my house. This isn't fucking fair for me the council wants a meeting and it's probably to talk about Bella and my position as a Alpha.

"What was that all about?" Billy asked as I enter the living room with my dessert. "Bullshit about the council and they decided to talk to me on my wedding day" I said sitting down on the couch stuffing the brownie in my mouth. "Son if the council wish to speak to you that soon it must be important then I suggest you speak to them before the wedding starts or after it" My dad spoken in a caution as if they can hear us. I shrugged and finish eating my brownie before I can speak clearly "Dad, this day is important to me and Bella, we are not just having a hang out or anything this is a _wedding _the day I am bound to be Bella's husband for the rest of my life. This day is everything to her and to me and I can't screw that up" I explained. "I understand son and don't worry everything will work out we just have to be sure we get the council meeting covered first before your wedding" He replied to me. We continue to talk about wedding plans and he told me stories about him and mom and how they met. "So..uhm you don't mind me being a dad at this age?" I asked looking serious at him. "Well son you know the right time and plus you got to be sure you have everything in order to take care of your children you understand?" He said looking back at me and I nod in response. I can imagine the beautiful children that Bells and I can have. I bet they'll look like me and some look like her. I just hope the damn council won't ruin that for me.

Charlie told me that he has to wake up early tomorrow because not only it's my wedding day but Renee is coming over as well to be there. I lie down and cover myself with my blankets and closed my eyes letting sleep take over. My sleep was well as I woke up at 10:00 AM in the morning I stretch and went to the shower and then brushed my teeth. The phone rang loudly as I walked out of the bathroom. I ran downstairs to get it "Hello?" I said out of breath. "BELLA! Hey I'll be over in less than 5 alright? Remember I'll doll you up today since it is your big day" Alice chimed before hanging up. I laughed softly at the fact she didn't give me time to even make breakfast or anything. I put on my sneakers before heading out the door looking at Alice's car as I manage to slip in I look at Alice as I put on my seat-belt on. "Remember 4 I must be at La Push to spend time with Leah and Emily before going to the beach." I said looking directly at her as she start her car. "Well…I have to get your nails done,your hair cut & styled,not to mention you also need some salon time with me since I know how to get your skin soft and smelling sweet before walking down the aisle. Don't forget we got to be sure you have all your clothes for your honey moon!" Alice beams as she explains her plans driving ahead. "I'm so sorry you have to go through this" Jasper rubs my shoulders from behind my seat I jumped up a bit before turning my head to look back at him laughing a shaky laugh "Oh hey Jasper I-I seriously didn't know you were coming to my wedding" I said catching my breath. "Aw mane you think I would be missin' on your wedding day" Jasper's accent was more noticeable than before. "Well this is great and I'm glad you two are coming to my wedding" I said smiling. Alice parked the car at the store I looked back at Alice and asked "Alice is this where everything is? The hair,nails and skin?" She nodded and looking at Jasper as she undid her seat-belt. "Well then let's go then" I said undoing my seat-belt getting up from the car shutting the door and walks slowly as I enter the store with Alice and Jasper.

"So this is the lovely bride-to-be? Well let me get my wedding package ready" A lady with long blonde hair grinned at me she looked beautiful like a goddess her beauty made me look even more plain. I sit down on the chair and closed my eyes as she touched my hair and cut it,styling it as she sprayed my hair and begin to tie it up. In matters of seconds she begins on calls for assistance on my nails both my legs and my hands as she begins to coat all my skin with some cream. It felt amazing to be treated this way. I felt like I was royalty I never actually know I can feel this way before.

This is going to be my big day and I was going to just let everything run smoothly so I got to let Alice finally the chance to "doll me up" as she likes to call it. She applied my make-up on and then told me to open my eyes. I open my eyes and stare at my reflection I had a smile on my face at this image of how beautiful I looked "Thank you so much,Alice and.." I said looking at Alice before looking at the blonde woman in front of me "Jenny" She grinned helping me stand up. "Come again Alice I would love to do more treatments for you and your friends" She smiled as Alice hand her a wad of cash before waving saying good bye. "Well Alice is sure right Bella, you look stunnin'" Jasper replied opening the door for me as I step inside before shutting the door before me. "Thank you so much for everything Alice" I said as I look at her. "No problem Bella but now we got to hurry to the beach we are going to be late if I don't leave now" She said as she and Jasper got in and start the car. We manage to arrive with 5 minutes in hand. Alice also helped me in my dress and high heels. "Well that's good that you are ready I am sure that everything will work out and I just hope that you remain calm and have a good time tonight since this is your big day Bella." Alice said as she adds the final piece on my hair. I smiled as I stare at the mirror I can't believe that I am getting married this feels all so sudden yet I don't want to go back. "Ready Bells?" Charlie said as I wrap my arm around his holding onto him like a child that is scared to let go. "Just don't let me fall" I whispered as I swallow nervously the excitement and nerves reaching its full potential. "Never" He replied back as he walked me down leaving the room. We walked to the side before entering down the aisle in the woods. Alice told me she had an idea that the party was held at the beach so I just agreed to the last minute change. The music begin to play as I walk down slowly dragging myself as I try my best to stay calm.

I look up and at the main people in front of me and saw my brides maids: Alice,Rebecca,Rachel and Leah. The best men were: Paul,Quil,Embry and Seth since Jacob chosen them himself. Then my eyes fixed on the pastor who was Angela's father but my eyes were automatically looking at the groom in front of me. His brown eyes fixed upon mine and I saw some water fill in them as the happiness and the feeling of this deep romance emptied all the feelings I had before. All the sudden nothing mattered more than him, and all I wanted was to just run and jump into his arms. My father gave Jacob my arm and my arm immediately respond to Jacob's warmth through his suit. His other hand laid by his side as my arm squeezed his. "We have gathered here today in the joining of these to young hearts, a man and a woman here to forever be bound by love. The love of eternity which nothing can kill it but death. Jacob Ephraim Black would you state your vows now?" The pastor look at me before he looked at Jacob.

"Isabella Marie Swan this will forever be the best day of my life and nothing else matters, no one will ever have my love as much as you have it. You are the air I breathe, the light to the blackness in my life, you have proven the fact that love is beautiful just like you Bella, You changed my life and for each moment of your life I promise to be there for you and you will never go without a day of my love. Nothing will tear us apart and I will protect you no matter what and will help you get through every day." Jacob said as he slipped in the wedding band on my hand. The pastor gesture at me as I slip in Jacob's ring I open my mouth and said "Jacob Ephraim Black, there is no one I would rather be then be with you. You made me happy, you make me see the truth and that my heart belongs to you and it will forever belong to you. No matter how hard life can be I will be here for you Jacob and we'll get through this together. I promise you that I won't ever leave you, you mean everything and you are the love of my life. I know I'm not good enough for you but you make me feel beautiful; you make me feel perfect when I'm not and you are just perfect and everything I ever wanted. No matter what I will always love you Jacob" He smiled back at me as my eyes water a smile automatically popping up on my face.

"You two are officially wedded you may now kiss the bride" The pastor said as Jacob's lips crushed against mine. His lips moved against mine in the same movement as his arm wraps around my waist my hand held the side of his face as my other hand rest on his shoulder my heart raced as his warm lips kissed me passionately all the sudden I feel like there was nothing more I wanted than to be doing this for the rest of my life with him. He seem to make everything better, he is my happiness, my life and now my husband. We finally pulled apart to catch our breath as we hear the crowd cheer for us as we turn to face the people his arm is still around my waist as my arm was around his, my head resting on his shoulder as I smile and blush looking at everyone.

Alice manage to get everyone to follow her to the reception area as I walk slowly with Jacob. "I'm surprised you managed to walk down the aisle with those heels Bells" Jacob observed as I slipped them off holding the pair in one hand. "Well I couldn't wear sneakers because of Alice saying it's not fashionable but don't worry I'm going to wear them now." I explained as we continue to walk out of the area as we enter the house of Jake's I slipped on both sneakers and left my heels on the couch as Jacob and I walked to the reception. We manage to eat all kind of different foods,thanks to Emily and Esme for their amazing cooking skills, before Jacob start to talk to his friends and family as I start talking to my friends and family.

"I'm just so happy for you two" Jessica exclaimed "Yeah Bella you looked so beautiful and Jacob is a keeper" Angela added "Congrats Bella" Mike said giving me a hug,before Angela and Jess joined in. "Thank you all so much for coming here this means a lot" I smiled. "Well thank you for inviting us I never knew you would marry so early" Jessica said. "Well that's something that I caught you guys by surprise right?" I smiled before they nodded. "Well Bella we'll be dancing over at the dance floor then come get us" Jessica said before taking Mike and Angela. "Bella! I'm so happy for you" Renee came up to me and hugged me. I laughed softly "Thanks mom" I hugged her in return before she pulled back. "Did he tell you where he's taking you?" she asked and I shook my head before looking back at her. "Well I am just so happy to see you honey" She smiled. We talked some more before Jacob and I cut the cake, heard some messages given by Billy, Renee, Charlie, Rebecca and silly Emmett. Then afterwards Jacob and I manage to dance to 4 fast songs and 3 slow ones. We then just slowly moved side to side as my head rested on his chest smiling in bliss of how lucky I am and how I have years ahead of me with Jacob by my side. "What are you thinking?" Jacob asked wrapping both arms around me. "I'm thinking of how this is the perfect wedding and I'm just grateful to marry such a handsome man like you" I replied sighing blissfully. "Well Bells I am happy to marry such a beautiful woman and you have no idea how gorgeous you look right now" He whispered huskily in my ear causing my heart to skip a beat. He chuckled in response. "Would you like to open gifts here or at our honey moon?" He asked kissing the top of my head. "Hmmm..uhmm how about here so we bring what's necessary to our trip we're going" I said pulling my head back to look at him. "Sure-Sure" He whispered before speaking aloud "It's time for the presents guys!" and the crowd cheered and clapped as we walk to the table where the gifts are.

{Author's note: I thought that this chapter was long enough and well-written so I promise to add the gift opening to Chapter 8 and that's where the honey moon lies too. In the reviews tell me what you think }


	8. Chapter 8: Honeymoon

( A/N: I am told by some readers that it's difficult to read so I will do my best and space the details and dialogue in the story okay? Plus this scene contains a sex scene if you cannot handle it then do not read. I never wrote one before so I did my very best attempt please Read and Review thank you!)

It ended up that our gifts were all great. It was consist of some gift cards, clothing and other sorts of stuff. Jacob took me on a train to somewhere he won't tell me. He even blind folded me until we reach to the destination of our honey moon.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked reaching for the blind folds. "Yeah just wait and you'll see" He said as he picked me up and begin to run I felt the thrill of fear and excitement course through my veins. It was amazing to be get this surprise but I was also a bit anxious about it all at the same time.

"Yeah here we are now Bella" He set me down and removed the blindfold wrapping an arm around my shoulder as a small wooden cabin came into the view. I turn around and saw that we were in the woods all the trees was what I saw. I look up at him and caught him looking in awe at me. "It's beautiful" I whispered.

"It's in Canada we are not too far from home Bells so I hope you don't get home sick too soon" Jake smirked as he leaned in resting his forehead against mine,as his palm covers my cheek. I laughed a soft shaky laugh before nodding looking back at him. "I love you Bella Black" He leaned in kissing me softly before I could reply.

My lips did the talking instead, I kissed him gently, coaxing my lips with his until this hunger within me desired him even more than I can ever imagine. I wrap my arms around his neck pressing my chest against him kissing him hungrily which wasn't at all light with Jake.

He gratefully returned the kiss with his passion that burn within my very core. His lips ignited this fire within that wanted more than just this kiss. His hands grabbed my hips as a growl erupted from his mouth. I gasped at the such sound coming from him. He was the first to pull away and looked at me with his eyes glazed with lust.

He gave me the look and I nodded knowing we don't need to speak because we both knew what we wanted. We both desire this and wanted our hearts and soul to be complete as one. He and I walked inside trying to look as calm and composed as possible but as soon as we head to the bed room he slam the door and my clothes were off within seconds.

We both were naked within minutes and we both continue to touch each other and kiss heavily as if wenever touched before. My hands touched every part of his body and I was just truly loving the feeling of his sculpted muscles against my touch. He touched me with soft caresses as if I was some delicate flower. He then begin to kiss up and down my body from my lips down my chest.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he kissed me deeply filling me with his length. A sharp gasp escaped me as it entered. He begin to thrust into me and with each thrust my body would feel the pain but pleasure would help distract it. I felt like I was in bliss this was something I never experienced in my life.

Jacob's grunting was the most amazing sound to hear but not as pleasurable as his moaning or his breathing hard in my ear. "Jacob! Ooh shit Jake it feels so amazing" I scream aloud. He seem to thrust deeper and deeper in me when I requested harder or faster but he got his encouragement with my screams of pleasure.

After for what seems like a perfect long time he would finally finish after he and I came. I rest my head on his chest as he kissed my head whispering his love to me which his voice would drift me off to a deep sleep.

(A/N: I will update again as soon as I can. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I never wrote a sex scene so I tried xD)


End file.
